Wicked Games
by kawaii-kakashi
Summary: They spent many sunny afternoons on wicked games. A collection of KakaNaru oneshots.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Soo... I decided that I need a place to dump all my little KakaNaru drabbles, and I don't want to keep making oneshots or I'll have a hundred, haha. I don't have any fancy story or general idea, this is just musings and little moments. Anyway, I hope you'll like it.

**This is KakaNaru aka Kakashi/Naruto. **If that's not your cup of tea, this would be your chance to get away!

Also, this might be the moment to tell you that all these are rated **T**. If I change my mind I will change the rating and put a warning in that chapter.

* * *

As they step out of the shower Kakashi takes the big white towel and wraps it around him, gently and a little possessively because he is _his. _The blond allows him to claim him, to love him, to wrap him in a towel.

A second later Naruto takes the control back and scrubs at his hair, the tan arm energetically abusing the golden locks with the worn fabric. Kakashi had turned around to fish up some toothpaste but put the toothbrush down again at the sight of the taut body so freely displayed in front of him. He steps closer Naruto, taking in the sight, and Naruto makes a little noise, a knowing sigh.

"_Kakashi..._"

Those blue eyes meets his, and they will him to stay away, a flimsy barrier, because he _has _to get to work in time every now and then. So Kakashi throws his hands up, leans back against the sink, content with watching, for now, a second. Naruto puts the towel over his right shoulder and closes in to brush his teeth. Kakashi spins around so that he's behind him, one hand resting on each side of that quaint waist, supported by the counter. His eyes rove up the well-built back, marveling at the smooth expanse of skin with its little dips and valleys.

Because of the Kyuubi chakra Naruto never gets scars, heals faster, runs a couple of degrees hotter than him. Kakashi leans in then, so close to the tantalizing neck, musses in the freshly-washed hair, still damp and smelling of his scented shampoo. He can't help himself, places a greedy kiss behind his ear. A shiver runs through the body in front of him but despite that Naruto doesn't move, is still fighting with his sense and the time table that cuts his mornings short. Under his lips Kakashi feels his pulse, the wrecking smell of him and he decides to leave a mark, _you are mine. _

A low moan and Narutos hands turns into fists on the counter, fingers clawing, a last outpost before he loses control. Kakashi moves his hands so that he's encircling him, binding their bodies together, wound tight. He kisses his neck and it turns wanton and impatient with a bit of teeth, because there are so many things to do before they have to be at work. The blond growls, turns around in his grip. He rips the towel from his shoulder and slings it around Kakashis neck, luring him in, dipping his head onto his mouth. When they come up for air they're both smiling but Kakashi more so.

Naruto scowls. "You had this planned all along, didn't you?"

He opens his mouth to argue, still leering, to say that it hadn't really been _all _along, but that his thoughts had pretty much cemented as soon as he saw him in the shower. He doesn't get the chance to say anything at all because a pair of hot, taunting lips are there, kissing the laughter out of his mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

I wanted to write something sad, because it apparently seemed like a good idea at the time.

* * *

**Give him back to me**

They had begun moving in, the boxes were on the street, blocking the path and Kakashi hurried past, hated seeing it, the scribbles on it made by that familiar hand. He felt a waft of that same familiar smell and it ached, a hurt so indescribable that it burned as he touched the words in his mind.

He'd always know it could end, that maybe they weren't meant to be as he'd wished they were. What he wanted now, he didn't know. His mind was empty, vacant, echoing his last words, _goodbye, take care. _

Take care, take care, take care.

He looked back on the boxes, _it could've been my things in there. _But it wasn't, and it wouldn't be. He'd chosen, and he hadn't chosen him.

Maybe it was his own fault. Maybe he had driven him away. It was better this way, this way he wouldn't get hurt, at least not by him. Because having him close was as exhausting as it was replenishing, he never knew where the next blow might come from, in which way he would be torn from his hands.

Just that he would, like everything else he had loved and adored.

He walked to the store, bought some groceries, took the long way home, the one that didn't pass his house.


	3. Chapter 3

OKAY, YES I'M A CHICKEN. This story is now rated M, lol. Because I don't think you can pass this off as "minor _suggestive_ adult themes". Nothing explicit done though, just, uh, mentioned.

One day I am totally gonna write a continuation this, a proper one. I love NaruKaka _almost _as much as I love KakaNaru. And that's a lot.

* * *

Naruto had been drifting off to sleep, almost almost succumbing to it when he was struck with an idea that permanently chased away all hope of relaxing.

He peered at Kakashi who was beside him, reading a strategic manual on _dealing with the dissociative elements within the paramilitary forces_-something, Naruto hadn't really been paying attention when he'd explained. He suddenly felt a little insecure. What if he said no? He pondered it for a couple of seconds and then threw caution to the wind. His gut told him that Kakashi wouldn't mind. Hopefully not.

_Argh, screw it. _

He snuggled closer, decided to see how things went. He draped one hand over that appetizing stomach, started drawing little circles, awaiting his reaction.

Kakashi smiled, looked at him but didn't let go of the book. "Naruto..."

He peered back at him, looking innocent. "Mm?"

"I have an important meeting tomorrow. I have to read this."

Maybe it would be less embarrassing if he said it quickly? "That's great. I wanna top."

Two mismatched eyes met his in surprise. "What? I mean... you do?"

"_Yes._" Naruto said, exasperated, because what about that was unclear?

"Okay," he said and put the book away, leaned back onto the pillows, looking positively pleased with himself.

Naruto was still in a daze because of the turn of events. Kakashi hadn't even argued. Not that he ever had in bed, but...

"Well..." Kakashi said and Naruto looked down at him, for a second dumbstruck by how good he looked, a shit-eating grin plastered across his stupidly handsome face, he arched a silver eyebrow. "Aren't you gonna do it?"

Naruto wasn't following. "Do _what?_"

Kakashi leaned in, nibbled on his neck, on that particularly sensitive spot that would melt him every time and he moaned despite knowing that the initiative was being taken from him. "Ravage me," Kakashi whispered in his ear and the world came to a full stop.


	4. Chapter 4

My friend was talking about her OC's and how she would be mighty disappointed if no one wrote a stuck in an elevator fic about them. And I, being the very kind person that I am (uh), said that I totally would. So this is just practice. Really. And not at all that my brain might have stolen the idea and KakaNaru'd it. Nope.

**Office AU**. Kakashi and Naruto gets stuck in an elevator. Yes, you read that right.

* * *

With a low creak the elevator stopped. Naruto pretended like he hadn't heard anything. It probably always did this, right? He pulled the bag strap up higher on his shoulder as it kept sliding down.

It didn't feel as if they were moving.

He glanced at the other guy, tried to find something reassuring. The man with the strange, gray hair turned another page.

_See?_, his brain told him, _he doesn't look worried. _

Then again, the man looked as if he wouldn't be worried ever, his entire being exuded laziness. Naruto did a double take. Was that...porn? He quickly glanced at the cover again. Yes, yup, porn. Alrighty then. He indignantly looked back at the silver doors.

No need to panic, this was probably just one of those super-quiet and super-super-_super_ smooth elevators, one where you didn't even notice you were going down. _Right?_

The display had stopped on 15, and Naruto actually felt his insides quiver a bit. He'd never been fond of heights. But there was no need to worry! _Maybe 15 is just a really long floor- _and now it was getting ridiculous.

The man beside him still hadn't spoken, only flipped a page now and then. He looked completely calm, which was reassuring.

"Uh," Naruto said, finally succumbing to the need of breaking the awkward silence. "Does it... always do this?" he asked hesitantly.

The other guy looked up then, a black, intelligent eye peering at him from above the green book cover. "Do what?" he asked politely in return.

It seemed he hadn't noticed the embarrassingly long elevator ride.

"We've stopped," Naruto clarified, nodding at the frozen display above them.

"Oh, right. That. I thought you'd pushed the emergency button or something." He said in a light tone, purely stating facts, still smiling. Grass was green, the sky was blue, and he considered Naruto some kind of transportation vigilante.

"Why would I?" Naruto spluttered. Did he look like someone who pushed emergency buttons for fun?!

"You seem a little jumpy," the man offered helpfully.

"That's because I'm stuck in an elevator."


End file.
